Un amour d'internaute
by Shini-cat
Summary: Voilà, l'histoire est finit. Après sa trahison, Duo a rompu avec Quatre. Heero, lui, esseye, tant bien que mal, de soutenir Duo. Comment va se passer l'affrontement avec Quatre ? A vous de le découvrir en lisant le dernier chapitre. Fini.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** un amour d'internaute

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** je ne dis pas ! Mais en même temps, c'est pas bien compliqué !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette histoire est un défi de **Hisha **! Je ne sais pas si ça correspond, mais j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais !

Bonne lecture

**Un amour d'internaute**

Assis dans un fauteuil, un jeune homme blond attend tranquillement. Plongé dans un livre, il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Derrière lui, une silhouette entre dans la pièce. A pas de loup, la silhouette s'avance vers le lecteur. Lentement, il lève les mains et les passe brusquement autour du cou du blond.

Ce dernier sursaute et se retourne pour être accueilli par deux lèvres gourmandes. Le blond répond avec plaisir à l'assaut. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Quand leurs lèvres se séparent, ils se regardent dans les yeux.

Dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, une lueur de malice a élu domicile. Il sourit. Son compagnon est un vrai farceur, mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aime.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée, mon cœur ? Demande le blond.

- Super, Quatre ! Répond son interlocuteur.

Ledit Quatre sourit de plus belle. Son compagnon, Duo Maxwell, travaille dans un garage qu'il tient avec Hilde Schbeiker, ancienne soldat d'Oz ainsi que sa meilleure amie.

Duo et lui se sont mis ensemble pendant la guerre. Il se souvient que c'était un soir où Duo était rentré extrêmement amocher d'une mission. Il avait fait abstraction de ses peurs et de son inquiétude et avait soigné son compagnon d'arme. Ce dernier s'était évanoui à peine rentré dans la planque. Les autres étant en mission, il fallait qu'il s'occupe seul du natté.

Pas qu'il s'en était plaint, mais la peur avait un peu faussé certains de ses mouvements et avait plusieurs fois faillit aggraver certaines blessures de l'Américain.

Il avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit. Quand, enfin, ses yeux s'étaient faiblement ouverts, Quatre avait poussé un soupir de soulagement et avait laissé éclater sa peine. Il avait réellement eu peur de le perdre.

Duo lui avait souri, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien. Il avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Duo et avait pleuré tout son saoul. Il lui avait été difficile de s'arrêter.

Mais il avait décidé de tout dire à l'Américain. Il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait le perdre à chaque mission, alors tant pis si son amour n'était pas réciproque.

Il avait vidé son sac, sans laisser à Duo le temps d'en placer une et puis était sorti en courant.

Il se souvenait avoir eu honte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Il avait eu peur de se faire rejeter.

Duo lui avait dit que quand il était parti, il avait essayé de le retenir, mais que la douleur l'avait empêché de se relever. Et quand il avait voulu ouvrir la bouche, il avait déjà claqué la porte.

Il avait fait un tour dans le bois juste en face de la maison, puis il s'était résigné à retourner auprès de Duo: il fallait qu'il lui donne à manger et qu'il change ses pansements.

Quand il était re-rentré dans la chambre, l'Américain s'était endormi. Il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement. Il était parti lui préparer quelque chose à manger.

Il l'avait secoué doucement pour le réveiller. Quatre l'avait aidé à s'asseoir correctement dans le lit. Quand il avait posé le plateau sur le lit, Duo l'avait repoussé et l'avait forcé à s'asseoir à son tour.

S'en suivit une longue conversation où Quatre se livra entièrement à Duo. Où il lui avoua être amoureux de lui. Quand il eut fini de s'expliquer, Duo l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quatre se laissa faire.

Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux, mais lorsque la guerre avait pris fin, ils avaient décidé de prendre une petite maison pour y vivre des jours un peu plus tranquilles. Quatre avait laissé l'entreprise de son père à ses 29 sœurs.

Ses amis avaient étaient surpris. Mais ne les avaient pas critiqué. Après tout, c'était leur vie.

Depuis ce jour, Quatre et Duo filaient le parfait amour, mais ils avaient également perdu tout contact avec leurs anciens compagnons d'arme.

Heero était au service de la vice-ministre Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, Wu fei était entré chez les préventers avec Sally et Trowa avait suivi Katrine.

Les uns étaient trop pris par leur travail, les autres n'avaient pas spécialement envie de reprendre contact, souhaitant oublier la guerre et ses malheurs.

Quatre sortit de ses pensées en entendant son compagnon l'appeler.

- Ca va, darling ?

- Ca va, merci, je repensais juste à nous deux ! Sourit l'Arabe.

Duo le regarda tendrement.

Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant de monter prendre une douche. Sa journée avait été épuisante. Ils avaient dû, Hilde et lui, faire la navette entre le garage et celui d'un concessionnaire de voiture. La commande avait été énorme et la main d'œuvre manquante.

Résultat des courses, Duo était en nage. Une bonne douche le détendit. En ressortant de la salle d'eau, il croisa son amant qui entrait dans la chambre. Il le suivit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il prenait des affaires pour aller prendre sa douche à sa suite.

Il déposa quelques baisers papillons sur sa nuque avant d'y nicher son nez, respirant l'odeur de l'Arabe à plein poumon.

Ce dernier se détacha de son compagnon et avec un sourire entra dans la salle de bain.

Duo fit la moue et se mit devant son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et se connecta à un site de chat.

Loin de lui l'idée de tromper son compagnon mais il n'avait pas le temps de se faire des amis alors il allait souvent sur des chats.

Son pseudo: Nyanko (1)

Il lui arrivait parfois de se lier d'amitié avec certains chateurs, mais quelques jours plus tard, il n'avait plus de leurs nouvelles.

En parcourant la liste des connectés, il s'arrêta sur un pseudo: lead soldier.

Il cliqua et entama la conversation.

« Salut »

« Salut, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre, il ne donnait jamais son vrai prénom. Il lui était arrivé une fois de tomber sur un homme très mal intentionné. Alors il répondit:

« Peut-être que si un jour on se connaît mieux, je te le dirai ! »

« Ok »

Duo entendit Quatre sortir de la salle de bain.

« Bien, je vais devoir te laisser, salut ! Tu es quand sur le chat ? »

« Tous les soirs après 18 heures »

« Ok, à demain peut-être ? »

« Si tu veux ? »

« A demain alors, petit soldat de plomb »

Duo se déconnecta avant d'avoir reçu la réponse de son interlocuteur. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et rejoignit son amant qui était à présent en bas, en train de cuisiner un bon plat. Il se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

- Je t'aime, Quatre. Murmura doucement Duo dans le creux de son oreille.

- Moi aussi, Duo.

A suivre

(1) Un piti clin d'œil à ma sœurette !

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Si oui, dites-le-moi, mais dites-le-moi aussi, si ça ne vous plaît pas !

Bisoux

Shin'


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Un amour d'internaute

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** je dis pas !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta: **Bernie Calling!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette histoire est un défi de **Hisha **! Je ne sais pas si ça correspond, mais j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais !

Bonne lecture

**Un amour d'internaute**

**Chapitre 2**

Duo ouvrit lentement la porte de la maison. Il revenait tout juste de son travail. C'était la fin de la semaine, aujourd'hui étant Vendredi, il se réjouissait de profiter de tout un week end avec Quatre. Avec un sourire, il pensa qu'ils passeraient peut-être une bonne partie de la fin de semaine au lit !

A l'inverse de la veille, la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été calme au garage, normal, c'était la fin de semaine.

Depuis le lundi, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose: que la fin de la semaine arrive. Pour lui, le week end d'avant avait été trop court.

Il enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon. Personne. Dans la cuisine. Personne.

Bizzare. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre. Toujours personne. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain. Encore personne. Un peu perplexe, il se dit tout de même que son amant était probablement parti faire des courses. Il rerentra donc dans la chambre et se connecta au site de chat.

Il était impatient de discuter un peu plus avec ce petit soldat. Avec un sourire, il se dit que ce surnom, soldat de plomb, irait bien à Heero. Mais son sourire se chargea de tristesse quand il se rappella que Heero avait disparu de sa vie.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi tous les cinq s'étaient complètement dispersés aux quatres coins de l'espace.

Il aurait aimé, après la guerre, pouvoir revoir les personnes auquelles il avait tant tenu. Mais les autres préféraient sûrement oublier cette époque de leur vie.

Pendant la guerre, il avait toujours admiré Heero. Ce dernier ne mourrait jamais, même en s'autodétruisant avec son Gundam, il avait survécu. Pour Duo, il représentait la seule personne qu'il avait été sûr de ne jamais perdre.

Trowa était le type même du grand frère. Bien qu'au début il était quelque peu muet, au final, il se révélait très protecteur.

Wufei, bien qu'un peu grognon, se montrait très compréhensif et altruiste. Bien que de nature solitaire, il était venu à plusieurs reprises chercher ses coéquipiers pour avoir de l'aide.

Quatre lui, était une vraie mère poule. Toujours à s'inquièter pour les autres, à faire passer la santé des autres avant la sienne. Duo lui avait souvent reproché. Mais rien n'y avait fait, il avait continué.

Lui avait toujours été le petit rigolo de la bande, mais qui savait être sérieux quand la situation l'exigeait. Son comportement lui avait valu à plusieurs reprises des réprimandes de la part d'Heero. Mais pour lui, ça se rapprochait plus d'un signe d'affection. Quand Hero n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il était indifférent. Qu'il lui témoigne de la colère ou de l'agacement prouvait qu'il avait touché le coeur sous la couche de glace.

Il fit glisser le curseur de sa souris sur la colonne des connectés et chercha le pseudo "Lead Soldier". Il finit par le trouver. Il cliqua dessus et entama denouveau la conversation.

"Salut, comment vas-tu depuis hier ?"

"Toujours aussi bien, et toi ?"

"Un peu moins fatigué qu'hier"

"Tu fais quoi, comme boulot ?"

"Je travaille dans un garage ! Et toi ?"

"Je suis garde du corps"

"C'est dangeureux comme métier, non ?"

"Tout dépend de celui que tu protèges"

"Tu dois vivre continuellement avec le danger ?"

"Oui, mais j'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiètes pas"

Duo aimait bien cet homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait comme la sensation de parler avec l'un de ses anciens coéquipiers. Le fait que cet homme côtoie la mort comme lui l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt, lui donnait l'impression d'être proche de lui. Un peu comme des compagnons d'infortune. Bien que cet homme ait sûrement choisi son métier par rapport à ses goûts.

"Tu aimes faire quoi dans la vie ?"

"Je n'ai pas de loisir autre que la lecture"

Cet homme le faisait définitivement penser à Heero. Manquerait plus qu'il soit suicidaire et ce serait sa copie conforme. En dehors des missions, Heero n'avait jamais rien fait à part rester dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains.

"Tu ne sors jamais avec des amis à toi ?"

"Les seuls amis que j'ai eu, je les ai perdu de vue"

"Tu as bien de la famille ?"

Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant que son interlocuteur ne daigne lui répondre.

"Non"

"Tu n'as personne avec qui passer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps ?"

Duo était perplexe. Comment cet homme pouvait être seul ? Tout le monde avait au moins une personne dans sa vie. On ne pouvait pas être _tout seul_.

"Non, à part à mon travail, je ne côtoie personne et puis, tout le monde dit que je suis antipathique"

Pourtant, Duo trouvait que le jeune homme, dont, il ne savait pas l'âge, était très gentil, bien que pas spécialement loquace.

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"20 ans et toi ?"

"Aussi"

"E toi, quels sont tes loisirs ?"

"J'en ai plein ! J'aime lire, comme toi, mais j'aime également m'occuper de mon jardin, faire la fête, jouer au tennis ... etc, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire tout ça: ma semaine est trop épuisante et le week-end, je suis les trois quarts du temps au lit !"

"Et faire le ménage chez toi, c'est aussi un loisir ?"

Duo ne savait si c'était juste une remarque ou bien un sarcasme, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

"Non, ce n'est pas moi qui fait le ménage, c'est mon compagnon"

Et là, il reçut une réponse qui le surprit beaucoup:

"Tu es une femme ? J'ai cru que tu étais un homme ! "

"Je suis bel et bien un homme ! Et je suis en couple avec un homme ! Cela te pose un problème ?"

Duo était chagriné. Il avait trouvé cet inconnu attachant, il espérait que son homosexualité n'allait pas le déranger. Il avait croisé plusieurs personnes de ce type qui l'avait insulté. Bien que ce ne soit pas en face à face, Duo avait été blessé. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi certaines personnes ne supportaient pas que deux hommes ou deux femmes s'aiment ?

"Non. Je le suis moi-même"

"Et tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?"

"Non, je te l'ai déjà dit"

"Et tes anciens amis, pourquoi tu ne reprends pas contact avec eux ?"

"Parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent que je revienne dans leurs vies"

"Si ce sont de vrais amis, ils t'accepteront !"

Duo était sidéré. Si ces personnes s'étaient dit ses amis, alors comment, maintenant, alors qu'il était seul, ils refusaient qu'il revienne dans leurs vies ? Lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses coéquipiers. Il est vrai qu'il avait encore Quatre, mais Quatre ne pouvait remplacer la froideur d'Heero, il ne pouvait pas remplacer le calme de Trowa, il ne pouvait pas remplacer la droiture de Wufei !

"Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas, si ça l'avait été, ils auraient essayé de me contacter"

Duo releva la tête quand il entendit la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir et la voix de l'Arabe l'appeler. Avec un soupir, il répondit:

"Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser. Demain, tu es là ?"

"Oui"

"A demain"

Et il se déconnecta.

Il descendit pour accueillir son amant. Tendrement il le prit dans ses bras.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Duo en fourrant son nez dans son cou.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ? Répondit Quatre, mystérieux.

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il chercha ce qui pouvait bien mettre d'aussi bonne humeur son homme.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas. Répondit, perplexe, Duo.

-Trowa est sur L2 avec le cirque ! Et je viens d'aller le voir ! S'extasia Quatre en trépignant.

Le natté écarquilla les yeux. Après presque quatre ans sans nouvelles, un de ses anciens amis refaisait surface, bien que ce soit à cause du travail. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Pour ... pour combien de temps ? Demanda Duo, soufflé.

-Pour trois semaines !

Duo ne répondit rien, alors Quatre poursuivit:

-C'était là où j'étais ! Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais au salon, une voiture est passée et a annoncé la venue du cirque dans lequel Trowa avait suivi Catherine ! Alors, j'y suis allé ! Ca te dirait d'y aller avec moi, demain ?

-Bien sûr, à quelle heure ? Demanda Duo, tout sourire.

-18h !

Duo perdit son sourire. Il ne pourrait pas discuter avec "Lead Soldier". Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait retourner demain parler avec lui. Il ne voulait pas refuser une sortie avec son compagnon, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter.

-Heu ...

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda tristement Quatre.

-Heu ... Si, si, seulement demain, je dois faire l'inventaire du garage et j'en ai pour longtemps. Mentit Duo. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas ... je suis désolé.

-On pourra y aller dimanche, à 14h. Le rassura Quatre.

-Ok ! S'enthousiasma Duo en serrant son amant dans ses bras.

Content de ne pas louper le rendez-vous avec son interlocuteur inconnu, il embrassa son homme.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** un amour d'internaute

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** je ne dis pas !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette histoire est un défi de **Hisha **! Je ne sais pas si ça correspond, mais j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais !

Bonne lecture

**Un amour d'internaute**

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Duo parlait avec ce mystérieux garçon. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander comment il s'appelait. Puisqu'il avait refusé de lui dire son nom, il ne se sentait pas le droit de lui demander le sien. Alors ils avaient continué à parler anonymement.

Duo avait appris que le jeune homme était au service de la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, Réléna Darlian Peacscraft. Il avait été surpris. Il avait eu l'idée de lui demander s'il connaissait Heero Yuy, mais parler d'un de ses amis avec une personne qui avait perdu les siens, ce n'était pas très poli, alors il s'était abstenu.

Duo avait très envie de rencontrer son cher soldat, mais il avait peur de proposer une rencontre.

Il s'était attaché à cet homme et il avait plusieurs fois rêvé de le rencontrer, mais même si cet l'homme restait sans visage, il savait qu'il lui plaisait. Il avait été touché par sa sensibilité et son intelligence. Ils avaient parlé de tous les sujets. Le jeune homme était très ouvert et parlait de n'importe quoi.

Duo n'avait jamais eu de relation amicale avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Tous les soirs sans exception, il parlait avec lui. A chaque fois, il trouvait un prétexte pour se retrouver devant son ordinateur.

A tel point, qu'il en avait délaissé son amant. Quatre lui avait fait remarquer une fois, alors qu'il tardait à venir manger. Il lui avait dit (fait remarquer) que cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'attendait pour passer à table. Duo s'était excusé et l'avait embrassé.

Après tout, Quatre était son compagnon, il devait passer avant tout le monde ! Il avait essayé d'oublier "Lead Soldier", mais ses pas l'avaient mené devant son ordinateur malgré lui.

Mais malgrès tout, ils avaient passé, lui et Quatre, pas mal de temps avec Trowa. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine sur L2. Alors Duo profitait aussi un peu de la présence du Français. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait certainement plus pendant un très long moment.

Il arrivait des fois à Duo et Quatre d'aller voir une des représentations.

Mais aujourd'hui, Duo n'y était pas. Quatre était parti avec Trowa pour boire un verre, mais le natté, lui, était dans la chambre, encore devant son écran, il était 18h39. Et sous ses yeux s'affichait la question qu'il brûlait de poser à l'homme depuis qu'ils avaient parlé pour la première fois.

"Est-ce que tu accepterais de me rencontrer ?"

Duo se tordait les doigts. Il avait peur d'accepter. Sa conscience lui disait de refuser, mais son cœur lui disait d'accepter. Il avait peur d'être déçu et de tomber dans le piège d'un pervers, mais d'un autre côté, il se disait que toutes les personnes n'étaient pas comme _cet_ homme, _ce_ pervers qui lui avait fait tellement de mal. Et puis, il avait vraiment envie de le rencontrer.

Il ne savait absolument pas quelle décision prendre.

"Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave"

Il avait mis trop de temps à répondre et "Lead Soldier" avait pris ça pour un refus.

"Ce n'est pas que je refuse, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai vécu une mauvaise expérience et je serais très déçu, si tu étais comme _lui_ !"

"Tout le monde n'est pas comme cet homme, tu sais ?"

"Je sais"

"Alors: oui ou non ? Ne te sens pas obligé"

Duo réfléchit à toute vitesse. La peur lui nouait le ventre et voulait lui faire répondre non, mais l'affection qu'il portait à cet homme le poussait à répondre oui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un soupir. Comment avait-il pu s'attacher à lui en si peu de temps ?

Duo positionna ses mains au-dessus du clavier pour taper sa réponse, mais elles restèrent en suspens, incapables de faire un geste. Quand elles se débloquèrent, la réponse qu'elles tapèrent, le fit douter.

"D'accord, où veux-tu que l'on se rencontre ?"

"Et bien, sur L2, je dois y aller. La vice-ministre doit s'y rendre."

"Et où, sur L2 ?"

"Sur la place Saint Nicolas ?"

"D'accord"

"Tu as une date précise, ainsi qu'une heure ?"

"Samedi, 15h45 ? Ca te va ?"

"Oui, alors à samedi ! Comment pourrais-je te reconnaître ? Moi, je porterai un jean, une veste en jean et pour être plus reconnaissable, je porterai une rose épinglée à ma veste"

"Ok, et moi, je porterai une casquette noire avec des ailes blanches. Je sais que ça t'aide pas, mais peut-être que si tu cherche bien, tu me trouveras !"

"Ok, alors salut"

"Salut"

Et Duo se déconnecta. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Il n'avait sans doute pas assez appris de ses erreurs, il fallait qu'il recommence.

Il se leva de sa chaise et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure Quatre devait rentrer, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il se prépara un casse-croûte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se coinça un doigt dans la porte du placard. Avec une exclamation de surprise mêlée de douleur, il porta son doigt à sa bouche. Avec une moue boudeuse, il passa son doigt sous l'eau froide.

Aujourd'hui, c'était jeudi, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours, avant de rencontrer le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas s'il le trouverait. La place Saint Nicolas était grande. C'était la place principale de tout L2.

Il s'assit à la table et commença à manger.

L2 avait été refaite. Elle n'était pas plus resplendissante que L4, mais elle avait, maintenant, un certain charme. La décharge qu'elle avait été avait disparu pour faire place à une colonie agréable à vivre.

La place Saint Nicolas était la place où se réunissaient les plus grand marchand des Colonies. Le restaurant le plus chic se trouvait sur cette place.

Il avait fini de manger. Il se leva et monta à l'étage. Quatre n'était toujours pas rentré. Il songea à l'appeler sur son portable, mais finalement renonça, il était fatigué. La journée avait été épuisante au garage. Et puis, Quatre était un grand garçon, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il était tard, et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était prendre une douche et se coucher.

Il ne sortit qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard de la salle de bain. Une serviette autour des hanches, ses cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Il commençait à se faire du soucis ... mais _où _était Quatre ? Il n'était jamais rentré aussi tard ! Tous les magasins étaient fermés, plus aucuns restaurants ne prenaient de client sans réservation et les bars, Quatre n'y allait jamais !

Peut-être était-il avec Trowa ? Plausible.

Toutes ses questions en tête, il sentit progressivement ses yeux se fermer et son environnement devenir flou alors qu'il partait dans les limbes du sommeil, une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il allait souffrir le martyre demain, pour se démêler les cheveux !

Le lendemain, il se réveilla aux aurores. Les yeux toujours clos, il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Il chercha quelques secondes avant de tilter quand il remarqua que la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait tous les matins émanant du corps de Quatre, était absente.

En un bond, il fut hors du lit. Il fit toutes les pièces de la maison, sans résultat.

Il se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de Quatre.

La tonalité fut bientôt remplacée par la voix ensommeillée de Quatre:

-_Allô ? _

-Quatre ! S'exclama Duo, paniqué. Mais où es-tu ? T'es pas rentré de la nuit !

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec Trowa ! Hier, on a fêté l'anniversaire de Catherine et j'ét__ais, un peu, bourré ! Alors il m'a proposé de rester jusqu'au matin, pour éviter que je n'aie u__n accident ! C'est tout ! _

-Tu aurais au moins pu m'appeler ! Accusa Duo.

-_Je sais, mais j'avais pas le numéro de la maison, je te rappelle que j'étais soul ! Alors pas la peine de me faire une crise ! _

-Désolé, Quatre, mais je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

-_Ouais, bien, je rentre un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ok ? Le temps que mon mal de tête passe ! _

-Quatre !

-_Oui ?_

-Je t'aime !

Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le besoin de dire ça ? Il est vrai que dans un couple, c'est normal, mais une drôle de sensation lui brouillant l'estomac l'avait poussé à dire ça. Mais il avait l'impression de ... mentir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas mentir ? Il aimait Quatre ! C'est avec lui qu'il voulait faire sa vie.

Au bout du fil, un silence bref se fit entendre, avant que la voix, quelque peu bizarre de Quatre ne lui réponde:

-_Moi aussi, bon, je te laisse ! Bisous et à tout à l'heure ! _

Avant que Duo n'ait pu répondre, la tonalité de fin d'appel résonna à ses oreilles. Il reposa doucement le combiné.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler ce matin. Il décrocha le combiné et appela le garage. Il ne donna pas d'explication autre qu'un affreux mal de tête. Il savait que Hilde avait compris que ce n'était pas ça. Il la remercia de ne pas poser d'autres questions. Et puis, on était vendredi, il n'y avait rien ou pratiquement, à faire.

Remarquant enfin qu'il était complètement nu, il remonta à l'étage et enfila simplement un boxer. Sous les draps, il dénicha la serviette qu'il avait autour des hanches et étendu sur son oreiller, le drap de bain dans lequel il avait enroulé ses cheveux.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et les accrocha derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Il se regarda dans la glace et crut faire une crise cardiaque quand il vit l'état _lamentable_ de ses cheveux. Il prit la brosse et se brossa lentement et précautionneusement les cheveux, dénouant chaque nœud.

Quand sa chevelure fut lisse, il en fit une natte.

Le soleil à peine levé lui frôla le cou. Bien qu'artificiel, le lever du soleil sur L2 ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de la terre. Bien que quelques petites différences étaient remarquables.

Il retourna dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Il ne savait pas sur qui il allait tomber le lendemain, mais une peur sourde et sournoise s'était insinuée dans ses entrailles. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde de rencontrer une personne sur Internet ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression (savait-il) que tout ne se passerait _pas_ comme prévu ? Pourquoi avait-il la certitude qu'une tuile ou un incident imprévu, allait tout fausser ?

Il ne comprenait pas ses doutes, mais il savait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir accepter.

Jamais rien ne se passait comme il le voulait ! Jamais !

Malgré tout, il avait envie de rencontrer cet homme. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attirait, mais, il avait un air de famille avec Heero. Peut-être cherchait-il à retrouver Heero à travers cette personne, mais il en doutait.

Il savait _où _trouver Heero, alors pourquoi chercher à le retrouver à travers un parfait étranger ? Peut-être avait-il peur qu'Heero ne veuille pas le voir ? Après tout, Heero n'avait pas cherché à garder contact avec lui, il n'avait pas exprimé un quelconque besoin de rester son ami.

Il se tourna face à la fenêtre.

Les volets qui n'avaient pas été fermés la veille, laissaient passer les rayons du soleil.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il balaya complètement Quatre de son esprit et de ses préoccupations.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se demanda qui pouvait bien entrer chez lui sans sonner. Quand il se leva pour descendre, il se stoppa. Il se retourna lentement et contempla le lit ... deux places ?

Il tilta soudain et se souvint qu'il n'habitait pas seul dans cette maison. Il courut au rez-de-chaussée et, par acquis de conscience plus que par envie, embrassa langoureusement son amant. Mais l'arrière goût n'avait plus la saveur de l'amour, plutôt celle du mensonge.

Le baiser rompu, il prit Quatre dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur !

Quatre poussa un soupir inaudible, mais le brusque mouvement de son torse interloqua Duo qui le regarda en haussant les épaules.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Duo.

-Rien, je suis juste fatigué ! Répondit Quatre, las.

Il se retira de ses bras et monta à l'étage sous le regard blessé de son compagnon.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué que son compagnon s'éloignait de lui ... ou peut-être l'inverse.

A son plus grand malheur, la journée passa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il était présentement dans son lit, le dos tourné à Quatre. Ce dernier ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole du reste de la journée. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui parler, de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Quatre trouvait toujours un moyen de s'esquiver.

Il poussa un soupir triste en remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il se releva pour constater que le lit était une fois de plus vide. Certain que le blond était au rez-de-chaussée, il prit une longue douche.

Mais en descendant, il ne trouva personne. La maison était une nouvelle fois silencieuse.

Fronçant les sourcils, il remarqua un post-it sur le frigo qui disait:

"Je suis avec Trowa, je ne rentrerai pas avant cette après-midi

Quatre"

Et lui ? Quatre semblait l'avoir oublié. Il savait qu'il était mal placé pour jouer les victimes, lui aussi avait momentanément oublié son compagnon la veille, mais il aurait voulu passer la matinée avec son amant, au lit, et si possible, à se câliner.

Mais Quatre en avait décidé autrement. Avec rage, il déchiqueta le petit morceau de papier et le jeta à la poubelle.

Il regarda l'heure: 11h10 !

Son humeur changea radicalement quand lui revint en mémoire l'entrevue qu'il allait avoir avec son ami internaute l'après-midi même.

Serrant les poings, la peur de l'inconnu s'envola. Il avait _envie_ de rencontrer cet homme. Mettant son amant dans un coin de sa tête, il l'oublia. Il devait choisir ce qu'il allait se mettre pour cette après-midi.

Quand l'heure fatidique arrive, il monta dans sa voiture et se rendit sur la place. Il gara la voiture sur le bord du trottoir juste en face.

Sa casquette bien enfoncée sur sa tête, il descendit et s'installa sur un des bancs qui bordait la place. Au milieu de cette dernière, une grande fontaine se dressait, représentant un cheval se cabrant. A travers l'eau claire et les ondes provoquées par la chute de l'eau, on pouvait voir scintiller des pièces au fond du bassin.

Détournant les yeux de la fontaine, il chercha l'homme qui l'avait amené ici.

Il finit par le trouver, assis de l'autre côté de la place. La tête penchée sur un livre, il ne le vit pas approcher. La rose accrochée à sa poitrine prouvait que c'était bel et bien son "correspondant".

-Salut "Lead Soldier" ! S'exclama joyeusement Duo.

L'inconnu releva la tête et quand Duo croisa son regard, il sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

A suivre

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! !

Alors, alors ! Qui peut bien être cet homme ?

Et bien, pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Kiss

Shin'


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** un amour d'internaute

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** je ne dis pas !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**Note de la Bêta:** _De ce que j'ai lu pour l'instant, pour moi c'est une de tes meilleures fics avec celle de l'arc de Noël et du flipper !_

_Kisss_

_Bernie_

**NDA:** Cette histoire est un défi de **Hisha **! Je ne sais pas si ça correspond, mais j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais !

Bonne lecture

**Un amour d'internaute**

**Chapitre 4**

Incapable de reprendre son souffle coupé par la surprise, Duo resta stupidement à fixer la personne en face de lui. Comment ? Par quel hasard _il _avait pu se retrouver ici ? Pourquoi, après toutes ces années d'absence, il avait fallu que ce soit _lui_ son correspondant ?

Bien qu'il savait la personne en face de lui étonnée, il n'en montrait rien, comme d'habitude: ne pas montrer ses émotions !

-'ro ? Souffla difficilement Duo.

Toujours sous le choc, il fut incapable de dire autre chose. Il sentit doucement ses yeux le brûler.

Il ne vit aucune émotion sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre, alors que lui était prêt à fondre en larmes ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Il n'avait qu'une envie: se jeter dans ses bras ! Il lui avait tellement manqué !

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua le regard plus que froid de son ex-coéquipier. Il reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions et sourit à son ami.

-'Ro, ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Je suis tellement content !

Il s'assit à côté de lui. L'envie de lui sauter au cou le démangeait, mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

Heero regardait devant lui, sans dire un mot. Il semblait contrarié. Duo réalisa soudain que Heero ne s'attendait pas à le voir _lui _mais un parfait étranger. Peut-être Heero ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui, ni aux autres ? Mais, alors pourquoi aurait-il dit qu'il aimerait reprendre contact avec eux, si quand finalement il les voyait, il les rejettait ?

-Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air de l'être. Fit tristement Duo.

Heero tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le regard froid. Duo sourit. Il n'avait pas changé.

-Tu m'as _vraiment _manqué, 'ro ! Quelle coïncidence que ce soit toi, le petit soldat de plomb ! Tu as bien choisi ton pseudo !

-Ouais ! Souffla Heero en détournant la tête.

-Heero, ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre ? Demanda gentiment Duo.

-Pourquoi pas ! Soupira Heero.

Ils traversèrent la place et entrèrent dans un petit bar. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Duo était souvent venu ici depuis la fin de la guerre. Il connaissait pratiquement tous les habitués. Il venait ici pour se détendre ou quand il se disputait avec Quatre.

Ils commandèrent et s'installèrent à une table juste en face des fenêtres. De cette manière, ils pouvaient voir tout ce qui se passait sur la place.

-Alors Heero, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ces dernières années ?

-Tu le sais, non ?

-En dehors du fait que tu sois le garde du corp de Réléna, je veux dire !

-Rien.

Duo fit la moue. Rien n'avait changé: Heero était toujours associal. Il prit une grande inspiration et reporta son attention sur Heero. Il le fixa quelques instants. Durant ce laps de temps, il sentit une agréable chaleur se diffuser partout dans son corps. Un sourire béat naquit sur ses lèvres. cette sensation était superbe. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait ressentie, c'était quand il était avec Quatre.

...

Le temps que cette constatation fasse son chemin dans son cerveau, il avait pris son verre et l'avait porté à ses lèvres. Mais quand sa réflexion le frappa de plein fouet, il recracha la gorgée de coca. Toussant pour évacuer le liquide de ses poumons, il tomba de sa chaise.

Heero, paniqué, se précipita sur lui.

-Duo ? Duo, ça va ?

-Ou...oui ! Hum ... tout baigne ! t'inquiète, 'ro !

Il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et essuya avec une serviette présente sur la table, le coca étalé sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Heero, perplexe.

Duo lui sourit en le rasurrant.

Comment avait-il pu confondre Quatre et Heero ? Comment pouvait-il ressentir la même chose en compagnie de Heero ?

A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait plus ressenti la chaleur qu'il ressentait au début de leur relation. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Comment leur histoire, qui avait si bien commencée, pouvait partir en vrille comme ça ?

-Dis-moi Heero, ça te dirait de revoir Trowa ?

-Ouais.

-Viens, je t'y emmène !

Durant le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla. Mais le silence qui s'était installé n'était pas lourd ni gênant, il était reposant. Duo avait toujours aimé les silences de Heero. On se sentait en paix avec soi-même. Heero avait toujours eu la faculté de le faire se sentir mieux. En souriant, il repensa au nombre incalculable de fois où ils avaient partagé leur chambre, voire même leur lit.

Il regrettait dans un sens que la guerre soit finie et avec elle l'amitié qu'il avait avec Heero. Il regrettait d'avoir perdu l'amitié qui les liait tous les cinq. Il aurait aimé garder contact avec eux, pouvoir avoir une famille. Il avait Quatre, c'est vrai, mais il aurait souhaité avoir plus de monde autour de lui, pour partager ses joies et ses peines.

Il avait certes retrouvé Trowa, mais il allait partir d'en même pas une semaine et Heero allait retourner sur terre quand la visite de Réléna sur la colonie serait terminée. Il allait donc, se retrouver une fois de plus seul, avec Quatre.

Il se gara derrière les chapiteaux. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Duo conduisit Heero jusqu'à la caravane de Trowa.

Comme d'habitude, il entra sans frapper.

Mais il aurait dû faire attention. En entrant dans la caravane, il ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir son amant dans une position qui ne pouvait laisser aucune place au doute.

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il regarda les deux corps bouger l'un contre l'autre. Des gémissements provenant sûrement de Quatre lui arrivaient aux oreilles.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Il lui avait menti ? Et la fameuse soirée de beuverie avait-elle existé, ou ce soir là, Quatre l'avait-il trompé ? Combien de fois Quatre avait couché avec Trowa ? Combien de fois Trowa lui avait-il volé son compagnon ? Est-ce que c'était une simple partie de jambes en l'air ou bien plus ? Est-ce que Quatre l'aimait toujours comme il le lui avait dit, il n'y a pas encore deux semaine ?

Toutes ses questions lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Il continua de fixer les deux hommes.

Heero, derrière lui, regardait, impuissant, le mouvement des draps. Il vit Duo se tendre, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais il n'osa pas. Duo avait l'air en colère et triste à la fois. Sa tentative de consolation risquerait d'être mal prise.

Quand enfin, ils retombèrent sur le matelas, épuisés, Quatre posa sa tête sur le torse de Trowa. La tête tournée vers la porte, Quatre ouvrit lentement les yeux. Trouble, son regard finit par se poser sur la silhouette qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Quand enfin, son cerveau imprima l'image et qu'il réalisa qui c'était, il écarquilla les yeux en se relevant brusquement.

-Du ... Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Quatre, complètement paniqué.

-Je voulais être en compagnie de mes amis et de mon compagnon, mais je vois que je suis de trop, alors je m'en vais !

Il tourna les talons et partit en courant. Il entendit vaguement Quatre l'appeller, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Heero, de son côté, le suivit en jetant un regard noir à Quatre. Il vit Duo monter dans la voiture. Il monta de justesse avant que Duo ne démarre et ne parte à toute allure. Par précaution, il préfèra attacher sa ceinture.

Il tourna les yeux vers Duo, pour voir ses joues innondées de larmes.

Lui qui avait été visiblement si content de retrouver deux de ses amis était, maintenant, dévasté par la trahison de Quatre. Heero avait le coeur serré de le voir comme ca. Lui qui l'avait toujours vu sourire et rire. Il n'avait jamais vu la moindre ombre de tristesse sur son si joli visage.

Mais Heero savait que ce n'était pas _que_ la tristesse qui tirait les traits de son visage et assombrissait son regard. Une énorme colère se préparait.

Dans un grand crissement de pneu, Duo gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison.

Sans se soucier d'Heero ou des voisins qui regardaient par leurs fenêtres, il entra en trombe chez lui.

Heero le suivit, un peu inquiet. L'américain risquait de se faire du mal. En entrant, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé qui venait du salon, probablement. En entrant dans la pièce, un spectacle complètement inimaginable s'imposa à ses yeux.

Duo balayait tout sur son passage. Tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui tomber sous la main, finissait soit en mille morceaux au sol, soit explosé contre le mur.

Suivant des yeux un vase qui finit sa course contre le mur, il ne vit pas le cadre qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le bois du cadre lui heurter la tempe, qu'il réagit. Avec une exclamation de douleur, il recula, déséquilibré. Il s'accouda au mur et porta sa main à sa tête.

Duo, en entendant le cri, se retourna, le regard noir. Un pointe d'incompréhension traversa son regard avant qu'il ne se porte sur le cadre éparpillé au sol.

Sur son visage se peint une expression horrifiée avant qu'il ne se précipite sur Heero pour l'aider à se relever.

-Excuse-moi, 'ro ! J'aurais du faire attention ! Pardon ! Vient avec moi, je vais te soigner !

Il lui prit doucement le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à l'étage. Il le fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Il sortit tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour soigner la plaie d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang.

Le plus doucement possible, pour se faire pardonner, il désinfecta la plaie et la pansa.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, oui, Quatre l'avait trompé, mais il aurait pu faire attention à Heero, lui n'y était pour rien. Une expression penaude sur le visage, il rangea tout le matériel dont il s'était servi et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Heero.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Heero le devança:

-Ce n'est rien, Duo, je comprend. J'aurais réagi comme toi, alors ne t'excuse pas.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais du faire attention, tu n'y es pour rien toi !

Un léger silence s'installa. Il allait reprendre quand, au rez-de-chaussée, une porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain, le regard devenu aussi sombre que la nuit.

Heero regarda les poings du natté se fermer lentement. Il vit les ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair et laisser leur empreinte. Les épaules, quelques secondes auparavant détendues voire légèrement tombantes était maintenant tendues à l'extrême. Les muscles du jeune homme étaient tellement contractés sous la colère que Heero pouvait les voir sous le T-Shirt légèrement moulant.

-Duo ? Duo, où es-tu ?

L'interpellé bondit soudainement hors de la salle de bain et descendit pour se planter devant le blond.

Ce dernier le regarda avec crainte. La lueur dans les yeux de son amant lui faisait peur. Il ne l'avait vu qu'_une_ fois: c'était lors d'une mission où il devait sauver Heero. Ce jour là, il avait vu les soldats tomber les uns après les autres, tous tués de la main même de Duo. Mais ce qui lui avait _vraiment _fait peur, c'était la lueur démoniaque qui brillait au fond des prunelles de l'adolescent.

Il revint au présent quand la voix sarcastique de Duo lui parvint aux oreilles:

-Alors, mon chéri, j'espère que tu as pris du bon temps avec Trowa ? Ca m'aurait embêté que tu me trompes sans prendre ton pied !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ... tenta déséspérément de se justifier Quatre.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Que tu m'as trompé ? C'est pas le cas ?

-Heu ...

Quatre était incapable de répondre.

-Pas la peine de te chercher des excuses Quatre, tu n'en trouveras pas !

-Mais Duo, je t'ai ...

-LA FERME ! C'est faux, tu ne m'aimes pas ! ! Tu mens ! Tu oses me tromper et venir me dire que tu m'aimes ? ! Depuis combien de temps tu te fais Trowa, hein ? ! Depuis quand ?

Il était hors de lui ! Ce monstre osait lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Mais comment, alors qu'il l'avait pris en flagrant délit ! Allait-il aller jusqu'à nier qu'il l'ait trompé ? Que c'était lui qui avait rêvé ? Mais Heero était là, lui, il l'avait vu ! Alors, non, il n'avait pas rêvé, ni eu d'hallucinations !

Quatre baissa les yeux.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Trowa et lui entretenaient une relation secrète, mais il n'avait pas voulu laisser Duo. Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas voulu rompre avec Duo, mais il voulait Trowa. Trowa avait accepté de n'être que son amant et que leur relation soit uniquement dans l'ombre.

-Plusieurs jours. Confia finalement Quatre.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? !

Quatre resta de nouveau silencieux.

-Jamais, c'est ça ? Tu comptais me tromper à tout va sans que je n'en sache rien ! Mais t'es une ordure ! Moi qui te prenais pour un ange, tu es en fait un monstre ! Sans coeur !

Duo reprit son souffle avant de clore la discussion avec un grand:

-DEHORS !

Quatre écarquilla les yeux. Il ne le mettait quand même pas à la rue ?

-J'ai dit: "dehors" Quatre ! Je suis ici chez moi ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ce cher Trowa de t'héberger !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il poussa Quatre dehors.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes vêtements, je te les apporterais !

Et il claqua la porte sur cette simple phrase. Il appuya son dos contre le battant de bois et se laissa lentement glisser au sol. Son visage dissimulé par ses mains, il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Pourquoi Quatre n'avait pas rompu avec lui, s'il ne l'aimait plus ? Lui commençait à douter de son amour pour Quatre. Mais même si il ne l'avait plus aimé, il n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à le tromper.

Duo sentit soudain deux bras puissants entourer ses épaules. Il se blottit contre le torse muslé contre lequel les bras le pressaient, le forcant à reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Duo s'agrippa à la veste en jean. Il ne remercierait sans doute jamais assez Heero pour ce soutien.

Heero passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure caramelle de son ex compagnon d'arme.

La colère était passée et laissait maintenant place à la douleur et la tristesse. Il ne pensait pas voir un jour Duo dans un état pareil, il l'avait toujours vu rire, sourire, parler, bouger ... mais jamais en colère, triste, en pleurs ou immobile. Duo avait toujours été le pilier du groupe, c'était grâce à lui, que le groupe était resté soudé durant la guerre.

Il sentit Duo se détendre peu à peu. Les sanglots s'estompèrent, pour ne laisser qu'une respiration saccadée.

Heero continua de le bercer un peu. Ce fut Duo qui se releva en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte. Il monta à l'étage. La lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses orbes améthystes le poussa à le suivre.

Il le retouva dans la chambre, fouillant dans les deux armoires, sortant des vêtements, des sous-vêtements et autres trucs qui ne lui appartenaient vraisemblablement pas. Le tout fut rapidement rangé dans une valise.

Heero le regarda faire, sans rien dire, bien qu'intrigué. Quand il boucla le sac, il fit le tour de toutes les pièces, ramassant les produits d'hygiène, des cadres, des livres et autres objets qui appartenaient à l'Arabe. Le tout était balancé dans un second sac. Il ramassa certains des objets qu'il avait brisé. Précautionneusement, il prit garde à ne pas marcher sur les débrits

Les deux valises pleines, Heero s'autorisa à parler.

-Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ?

-Je vais lui rendre ! Répondit Duo, sur les nerfs.

Il porta les sacs dans le coffre de sa voiture et se tourna vers Heero.

Il se sentit soudain coupable en voyant la blessure qu'il lui avait faite. Il l'avait complètement délaissé alors que c'était lui, qui l'avait invité pour voir Trowa. Il s'approcha de lui et, avec douceur, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Il sentit le feu monter aux siennes. Avant que Heero ne puisse le remarquer, il se retourna.

Il monta dans la voiture suivi de Heero.

Il resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était laissé aller à une stupide impulsion ! Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** un amour d'internaute

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** je ne dis pas !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette histoire est un défi de **Hisha **! Je ne sais pas si ça correspond, mais j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais !

Bonne lecture

**Un amour d'internaute**

**Chapitre 5**

Duo prit une grande inspiration. Il était maintenant devant les caravanes du cirque. Il sortit de la voiture. Il vit Quatre sortir de la caravane de Trowa avec un sourire.

Duo sortit les valises du blond.

Quatre perdit son sourire pour une expression perplexe. Il regarda le natté approcher avec les deux sacs.

Sans se départir de son regard meurtrier, il sourit avec méchanceté. Il ouvrit la valise et répandit les vêtements sur le sol. Quatre écarquilla les yeux.

Mais pourquoi Duo faisait-il ça ?

Duo le fixa quelque secondes, les yeux remplis de haine. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. A qui craquerait et baisserait les yeux le premier. Sous l'intensité du regard, Quatre baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez le natté.

Avec un dernier regard narquois, Duo tourna les talons. Le dos tourné, il ne put s'empêcher de dire:

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Winner ! C'est clair ?

Et il monta dans la voiture. Tentant de garder son self-contrôle, il mit le contact et fit demi tour. Appuyant brusquement sur la pédale d'accelération, Duo crispa ses mains sur le volant, essayant sans succés de garder un visage neutre.

Tentative complètement veine, car à peine le cirque hors de vue, il avait les joues noyées par les larmes. Il se mordit un doigt pour empêcher un gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Heero fixa son ex-coéquipier avec tristesse. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme conduisait. En dernier recours, il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule.

Duo tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire, le remerciant pour le maigre geste de réconfort. Lui rendant la pareille, Heero se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cette fois, Duo ne put disimuler le rouge qui lui été monté aux joues.

Heero reporta son attention sur la route.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la demeure de l'Américain. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et les larmes. Heero s'assit à côté de lui.

- J'ai honte ! Soupira Duo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Que tu ais vu Quatre me tromper ! J'ai honte !

- Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. Le rassura Heero.

Duo sourit. Peut-être que Heero n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il l'avait cru. Durant la guerre, Heero ne s'occupait pas de ses états d'âme.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Heero passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le consoler. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure.

Même si Duo ne pleurait pas, il savait qu'il était triste. Il suffisait simplement d'un peu de logique: voir son compagnon le tromper alors qu'on l'aime, ça blesse. Lui aurait réagi de la même manière.

- Bon, il est tard, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda timidement Duo.

Maintenant que la tempête était passée, il pouvait s'occuper de son hôte.

- Oui. Répondit franchement Heero.

Duo se leva et conduisit Heero à la cuisine.

-Tu veux quelque chose de spéciale ?

-Un truc rapide à faire ! Il est 20h30 et je dois rentrer à l'hôtel.

-Ho, très bien !

Duo était déçu, il aurait aimé rester en compagnie de Heero, mais encore une fois, le travail l'éloignait de lui. Pendant la guerre, c'était pareil. A chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler pour sympathiser, à chaque fois, il trouvait un moyen de s'esquiver.

Duo posa deux assiettes sur la table. Le repas fut prêt en quelques minutes. Steak haché et des pâtes. Tous les deux mangèrent en silence. Duo qui aimait tellement parler, pour une fois, voulait du silence.

Duo débarrassa leurs assiettes quand Heero eut fini de manger.

Il aurait aimé lui demander de rester, mais Heero avait mieux à faire que de traîner avec lui. Le fait que Quatre l'aie trompé y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

Heero devait partir avant de retomber dans les filets de l'Américain, comme pendant la guerre. Il avait pensé s'être débarrassé de ses sentiments, mais rien n'avait changé. Quand il avait revu Duo, il ressentait toujours cette chaleur qui lui parcourait le corps, ces papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre. Rien n'avait changé.

Il avait vu son monde basculer dans l'horreur, le jour où il avait vu Quatre et Duo s'embrasser et leur annoncer qu'ils allaient faire leur vie ensemble. Il s'était juré pendant la guerre, qu'à la fin de cette dernière, il révèlerait à Duo ses sentiments pour lui. Il ne devait rien ressentir selon l'entraînement de J et ça avait marché, mais la seule émotion qu'il avait ressenti c'était la douleur ! Douleur pour ne pas pouvoir crier haut et fort ses sentiments et douleur de ne pas avoir l'être aimé.

Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour comprendre ses émotions seul.

Quand il fut sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers l'américain. Il resta sans rien dire. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il ne _pouvait _pas. Il avait les yeux perdus dans les orbes du natté. A quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

Silencieux, Duo dévisagea le métis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder Heero. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de détailler chaque trait de son visage. Durant la guerre, quand ils dormaient dans la même chambre, il lui arrivait de se réveiller après des cauchemars et pour se rassurer, il regardait Heero dormir, il faisait glisser ses yeux sur tout son visage.

Il lui arrivait même de se lever et d'aller caresser son visage, pour toucher la peau qui semblait si douce. Il avait toujours veillé à ne jamais réveiller le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

Lentement, il leva la main. Il voulait savoir si la peau du métis avait toujours cette douceur qu'il n'avait retrouvé chez personne d'autre.

Il frissonna. Ca faisait tellement longtemps ... Il lui avait tellement manqué ...

Il se rapprocha lentement mais inexorablement de Heero. La main qui était toujours sur sa joue glissa délicatement sur sa nuque et il l'attira doucement vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Duo se souvenait avoir plusieurs fois eut envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu le reconnaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le baiser au début timide, devint très vite fiévreux. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Même avec Quatre. Avec Quatre, c'était toujours tendre, mais jamais sauvage. Il ne se rappelait pas une fois où, quand ils avaient fait l'amour, un des deux avait fini attaché aux barreaux du lit.

Quatre n'était pas dominant et des fois, Duo aurait aimé que les rôles s'inversent. Recevoir les attentions au lieu de les donner.

Il recula la tête, décollant leurs lèvres lentement. Il voulait recommencer et cette fois, ne plus lâcher les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Heero dut lire la supplique muette car cette fois, ce fut lui qui scella leurs lèvres.

Duo attira Heero à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Duo fut plaqué sans brusquerie contre le mur.

Sentant Heero plus entreprenant, il prit sa main et le conduisit à reculons, sans le lâcher, jusqu'à la chambre.

La porte fut ouverte avec difficulté.

Quand elle fut enfin ouverte, ils entrèrent et purent se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Le reste est une histoire de draps !

&

Couché sur le côté, Duo émergea lentement du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il resta allongé, les muscles détendus. C'était rare qu'il dorme aussi bien. Avec paresse il se retourna et chercha la source de chaleur qui devait se trouver à côté de lui.

Il glissa sous les draps et voulu se rapprocher de la source de chaleur... Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux !

- Heero ? ! Heero !

Duo fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Personne. Il se leva précipitamment. Où était passé Heero ? Il n'était quand même pas parti après avoir fait l'amour avec lui ? Il n'avait pas pu simplement profiter de lui et de son malheur puis partir !

Duo fouilla toutes les pièces: aucune trace d'Heero !

Les larmes au yeux et le cœur serré, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé après avoir fait _ça_ ? Il avait pensé que Heero éprouvait peut-être quelque chose pour lui, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Il en voulait à Heero d'avoir profité de sa douleur.

Il avait des sentiments pour le japonais depuis toujours ! Il avait enfin réussi à comprendre ce qu'il avait refoulé depuis le début ! Il avait toujours aimé Heero, mais il avait préféré croire qu'il était amoureux de Quatre au lieu de souffrir d'un amour à sens unique. Il avait choisi la solution de facilité, mais il avait toujours souffert, alors il avait tout fait pour éviter de souffrir une fois de plus !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero ne lui avait même pas laissé un mot, juste pour lui dire qu'il avait passé un bon moment ! Juste pour le rassurer, qu'il n'avait pas été qu'un coup d'un soir !

Il se leva et retourna dans le lit. Il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que se soit ! Il se glissa dans les draps où ils avaient ...

Duo bloqua toutes ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas revoir les mains de Heero parcourir son corps, revoir ses yeux emplis de désir et ... d'amour !

C'était trop douloureux de constater qu'il s'était fait avoir et qu'Heero avait juste voulu _tirer un coup_ !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il regarda l'heure: 11h32 !

La nuit qu'il avait passé avait été tellement ... merveilleuse ! Qu'il en avait oublié de se lever.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand il reprit conscience, plus d'une heure plus tard, il se releva et lui revint en mémoire ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il resta dans le lit. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans son lit entre pleurs et sommeil.

Le soir, alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à sortir de son lit sous l'ordre de son ventre, il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Surpris, il reposa ses couverts et alla ouvrir.

Il resta muet de surprise devant la personne qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte.

Heero ...

- Salut Duo !

Et là, Duo sentit surgir du plus profond de son cœur une haine et une tristesse sans égal. Avant qu'il ne sache réellement ce qui lui était arrivé, Heero se sentit violemment projeté au sol.

Il posa une de ses mains sur sa joue endolorie. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à Duo de le frapper ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

- Pou ... pourquoi ? Demanda Heero.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Moi aussi je voudrais savoir pourquoi t'es parti sans rien me dire après m'avoir fait l'amour ? Je croyais que je comptais un peu pour toi, mais ce n'est semble-t-il pas le cas ! Cria Duo, dans une fureur noire.

- Je peux t'expliquer ...

- Y'a rien à expliquer ! Tu m'as pris pour un con toi aussi !

- Non !

- Ho si ! Tu ...

- J'ai simplement été démissionner ! Le coupa Heero.

- ... Duo ne sut quoi répondre.

- J'ai démissionné à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais rester avec toi ! Je ne voulais pas que cela ne dure qu'une nuit ! S'expliqua Heero.

Duo resta bouche bée. Heero était parti simplement pour démissionner, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu plus tôt ?

- Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps, 'ro ?

- Parce que Réléna a tenté de me faire changer d'avis. Et puis, j'avais des affaires à récupérer à l'hôtel où j'étais. Je suis désolé, je comprends si tu m'en veux. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps. Dit Heero.

- J'avais cru ... j'avais cru que tu t'étais servi de moi, que tu t'étais moqué de ce que j'aurais pu ressentir en trouvant le lit vide, en me réveillant ! S'exclama Duo, en séchant ses larmes.

Heero sourit. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Duo réagirait si violemment. Il avait pensé que pour Duo, s'était juste pour le consoler. Mais Heero avait trouvé autre chose à faire de sa vie que de tenir une arme. Duo avait besoin de quelqu'un après la rupture avec Quatre et même si ce n'était que pour un court laps de temps, il resterait pour soutenir le natté.

- Et ça te fait sourire !

- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je voulais rester près de toi, parce que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te réconforter ! Mais si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je m'en vais. Répondit tristement Heero en se relevant.

- Non, reste ! Ne me laisse pas une fois de plus ! Supplia Duo en s'agrippant à la manche de son vêtement.

Heero hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Mais il voulait quand même des explications !

- Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu m'as ... sauté dessus, hier soir ? Demanda Heero, un peu gêné.

-Because ... Duo ne trouva rien à répondre. Il était tellement surpris par la question, qu'il avait utilisé sa langue natale.

Il pouvait toujours lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il fallait être sûr et certain que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui avait poussé Heero à vouloir le rencontrer ?

- Et toi, pourquoi avoir voulu me rencontrer, alors que tu ne me connaissais pas ?

Heero avait vraisemblablement moins de doutes que lui, car il dit à brûle pourpoint:

- Parce que j'étais amoureux de toi ! Ca paraît évident ?

- Tu savais qui j'étais ?

-Non, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Pour la deuxième fois puisque je l'étais déjà auparavant !

Duo resta bouche bée. Heero venait de lui balancer, sans aucune gêne, qu'il était amoureux de lui et que ca ne datait pas d'hier !

- Tu m'aimais et tu as voulu rencontrer un parfait étranger ? Duo ne comprenait plus rien !

-Oui, pour t'oublier. Pour oublier que tu ne m'aimerai jamais, pour oublier que je ne pourrai jamais avoir ton amour, bien qu'à défaut d'avoir ton cœur, j'ai eu ton amitié.

Duo ne dit rien et s'avança doucement vers le métis.

Il leva les mains et les posa doucement sur les joues légèrement halées de Heero. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Heero, doucement. Puis se retira pour réitérer son geste une nouvelle fois.

Il avait complètement oublié Quatre et sa trahison. Il avait trouvé la véritable personne qu'il aimait. Il avait été stupide de ne pas comprendre son attitude envers le japonais, mais maintenant qu'il avait compris, il ne referait pas une nouvelle erreur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura contre ses lèvres:

- Je t'aime.

Heero sourit et se fut lui, cette fois, qui l'embrassa.

-Maintenant que je peux te le dire, je ne vais pas m'en priver: Je t'aime, Aï shiteru, Te amo, Ich liebe dich, Te quiero !

Duo éclata de rire. Heero avait changé finalement. Lui qui n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments, voilà qu'il se mettait à lui dire dans toutes les langues qu'il l'aimait.

Des larmes de joie aux yeux, il se calfeutra contre Heero.

-Tu es un amour d'internaute, Heero !

Fin

Voilà ! ! C'est fini !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Laissez moi une petite review pour me le dire !

A bientôt pour une autre fic !

Kiss

Shin'


End file.
